Generally towels are suspended from simple hooks by means of a loop attached to the towel. It is necessary to grip the loop, open it and to suspend the towel, which may require both hands to do so.
There exist holders which grip the towels by means of springy members. There exist also other suspension means where the towel is squeezed in between two adjacent members. All these are inconvenient and hard to keep in a clean state. The present invention is of simple nature and overcomes to a large extent the drawbacks of existing towel holders.